1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an adjustable semi-floating, self-steering cutter head for use in harvesting row crops.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A number of harvesting machines have been developed wherein a cutter mechanism is used in conjunction with a self-steering device. A conventional self-steering device incorporates sensors disposed adjacent to an outside portion of the agricultural equipment to sense the presence of an article being severed. Examples of such prior art self-steering mechanisms are disclosed by Brooks, U.S. Pat. No. 3,430,723; Chapman, U.S. Pat. No. 3,780,507; Stubbe, U.S. Pat. No. 3,797,208; Stamper et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,952,828; Gail, U.S. Pat. No. 4,126,984; Coenenberg et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,166,349; and Eistert et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,197,690. In addition, the Sallee Patent, U.S. Pat. No. 3,088,264 discloses an automatic header control means wherein feelers 50 extend downwardly into contact with the subjacent ground. Similarly, the Matthews Patent, U.S. Pat. No. 2,972,847 discloses an automatic positioning means wherein plant lifters 22 and 23 are disposed adjacent to a row of crops to be processed.
A number of devices have been developed for harvesting row crops. For example, the Meyer Patent, U.S. Pat. No. 3,249,366, discloses an automatic steering mechanism which includes guard members 70 and 72. The guard members are positioned adjacent to cutters 60 and 62. The frame member 64 is suspended from a rod 74 attached to a spring 76. The cutter assembly disclosed by Meyer is designed to work in combination with a conveyor or elevator 31.
The Spratt et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,216,642, discloses a tobacco harvesting machine wherein a cutter 36 is utilized to sever a row of tobacco crops. An individual standing on the platform 28 grabs the severed tobacco stock and positions it on the stake 80. Thereafter, the stake 80 is raised and disposed on the deck 88 for temporary storage until the severed tobacco stocks are deposited onto the ground surface.